love secret children
by SpoonKYU
Summary: aku cayang cinta yecung hyung  tapi yecung hyung nggak cinta dan cayang cama aku huks..suck summary don't like don't read n Ripuw chapter 2 Apdet!
1. Chapter 1

"kyu?... "panggil namja manis menarik sudut baju namja seumurannya yang sedang mengutak atik crayon di lantai. Mereka saat ini sedang berguling-guling ria di lantai Sekolahannya.

"ne ming?.. "jawab yang dipanggil ku, dan kembali mendiamkan namja manis yang dipanggil ming itu untuk menari-narikan crayon penuh warna, umin mempoutkan bibirnya mendapat respon.

"lagi apa eum?"Tanya ming tidak mau kalah.

"aku lagi gambal kita beldua!"jawab kyu santai , membuat mata ming membulat dan menimbulkan kedua pipinya itu dihiasi garis merah.

"Eh?.."

"Ne~ ini ming dan ini kyu~"kata kyu sambil menunjuk satu gambar namja yang saling memeluk ,walau gambaranya tidak sebagus karya orang yang pandai menggambar. Ming terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan kyu. Tiba-tiba airmata nya menumpuk dan sadikit menetes , tiba-tiba..

"HUWEEE~~~~~!"tangis ming meledak sambil memeluk tubuh kyu tiba-tiba, kyu yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia mencium pipi ming yang penuh lelehan air mata, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga ming dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Calanghae~ ming hyung!"ungkap kyu

"Nado calanghae kyu~ ! hukss… "balas ming terus menangis terharu.

=kyuminyewook= 

"yecung hyung~"lirih seorang anak berambut kemerahan , matanya menatap pasangan kyumin dengan iri .Bekal yang ada ditangannya terabaikan karena terlalu asyik melihat pasangan manis itu , dia teringat dengan sosok 'hyung'nya yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

"wookie!"panggil seseorang , wookie namja yang memakan bekalnya tadi menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Matanya yang sedih kini terlihat bahagia, dan berbinar-binar . Dengan langkah pasti dia menghampiri sosok yang dia rindukan tadi, tangan namja yang memanggilnya terulur lebar dan dengan segera wookie jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"h-hyung boggochippoh!"lirih wookie dalam pelukan yesung.

"Nado wookie~ nado boggoshippoh!"balas yesung memeluk lebih erat .Disaat adegan romantic itu pun, kyumin yang melihatnya langsung menghambur mendekat.

"Wookie dia siapa?"Tanya kyu aneh melihat wookie dipeluk mahkluk asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Wookie dan ming terkikik geli mendengar penuturan kata kyu. Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut kyu gemas, kyu yang mendapatkan itu semua hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"gak ada yang lucu tau!"kesal kyu mengehntak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Aku ini hyungnya wookie !^^"jelas yesung akhirnya. Wookie sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan yesung, 'jadi celama 5 tahun ini dia hanya menganggap ku cebagai dongcaengnya?'pikir wookie dalam hati.

"oh jadi hyung yang bernama yecung hyung itu?.. aku kila hyung itu namjachingu nya wookie!"kata kyu polos , yesung mengankat alisnya sedikit .

"coal nya wookie pelnah bilang kalo –mmppphhhh!"kata kyu terpotong oleh tangan sungmin , di dalam dekapan itu kyu terus meronta saat ming menyeretnya ke tempatnya menggambar tadi.

"ming hyung ngapain ciih!"kesal kyu.

"kyu jangan ikut campul ulusan meleka!.. kamu ingatkan kalo dulu wookie bilang jangan kacih tau yecung hyung!, kecuali kalo yecung hyung yang mengaku cendili!" jelas ming ,kyu mengangguk mengerti . dia menarik tangan ming untuk kembali menggambar gabaran mereka yang belum selesai diwarna.

#FlashbackOn#

"wookie ~ tau gak aku udah jadian cama ming looh!"kata kyu bangga memperlihatkan tangannya yang saling bertautan .

"Wah chukkae ne kyumin!"ucap wookie senang. Tapi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih membuat kyumin memandang aneh.

"W-wookie W-"

"aku ingat yecung hyung kyu! "jawab wookie mengetahui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kyu.

"lalu cenapa wookie tidak belcama yecung hyung?"Tanya sungmin , wookie menggeleng lemah

"yecung hyung - Ah cudah yuk kita makan !"kata wookie mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat kyumin memandang aneh. Tapi mereka menerima tarikan tangan wookie menuju meja makan. 

=Flashback off = 

"wookie~ mau antar hyung jalan-jalan gak?"ajak yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada namja manis . Wookie mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan itu. 

=kyuminyewook= 


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Yewook $ Kyumin And other  
>Desc: SEMUA CAST MILIK ALLAH ! FICT INI MILIK SAYA!. RaeHyun milik ku !<p>

=kyuminyewook= 

Dua namja sedang duduk ditepi sungai han , kaki mereka mengambang di dalam air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Tidak lupa tubun mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, 1jam mereka dalam posisi yang sama menikmati kebersamaan sebagai dongsaeng dan hyung ah mungkin itu pemikirian namja jangkung bernama yesung tapi berbeda dengan wookie , dia anggap ini kencan yang romantic walau hanya dia yang berpikir seperti itu.

"h-hyung?"panggil namja berperawakan mungil kepada namja yang tinggi tegap di sampinganya. Umur mereka terpaut 10 tahun, umur wookie yang baru menginjak umur 5 tahun dengan yesung yang berusia 15 tahun.

"ne wookie?"jawabnya.

"…"tapi wookie hanya terdiam menunduk kembali memain kan air yang ada di kakinya. Terasa dingin namun dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh yesung terasa hangat.

"cepat katakana wookie?"pinta yesung menaikan dagu wookie. Wookie menegang kaget dengan tingkah yesung , tapi itu hanya sebentar sesudah itu dia tersadar, Dan menatap mata hitam pekat milik yesung.

"H-hyung sejak kapan pulang dari china ?"Tanya nya pelan. Yesung melepas tangannya dari dagu wookie dan tersenyum , tangannya mengusap kepala wookie halus - Sangat halus -

"yung pulang dari tadi malam, langsung paginya ke sekolah wookie untuk ketemu saeng ku yang tercinta^^"jawab yesung , perkataan itu keluar dengan lancarnya tidak menyadari ada sisi hati yang terasa menyakitkan dan menusuk . Wookie tersenyum miris 'jadi aku caeng telcintanya? Hanya itu?'lirih wookie dalam hati.

"umm~ wookie gwenchana?"panggil yesung , membuat pikiran wookie kembali kedalam raganya. Yesung merasa aneh dengan sikap wookie yang tiba-tiba setelah mendengarkan jawaban darinya.

"gwenchana hyung!"jawab wookie tersenyum, dan memainkan kakinya diair. Tapi permainan itu berhenti saat mendengar yesung menerima sebuah telepon .

"Yoboseo?"

_"…"  
><em>  
>"Mwo?.. Ne!. tunggu sebentar lagi!"<p>

_"…"  
><em>  
>"Annyeong ~ "<p>

_"…"_

"h-hyung?"panggil wookie setelah melihat hyungnya selesai menerima telepon .Yesung memasang wajah masam, apakah akan selesai pertemu mereka?, pikir wookie dalam hati .

"mian wookie hyung harus kembali kerumah!, besok kita bertemu lagi ne?."kata yesung , wookie mengangguk dan berdiri di pinggir sungai han . Yesung dan wookie pergi meninggalkan sungai han itu dengan diam, tidak ada yang mulai berbicara mungkin keduanya sudah terlalu lelah bermain atau berbicara.

=kyuminyewook=

"wookie?."panggil umma wookie pada anak kecil digendongan yesung . ya mereka dalam posisi seperti ini saat turun dari bis , karena wookie tertidur tidak mau mengganggu , dengan cepat wookie didalam gendongan yesung hangat.

"yesungie tidak menginap dulu ?"tawar ahjumma . yesung hanya menggeleng pelan , dan membawa wookie ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menidurkan tubuh mungil itu senyaman mungkin , sedikit terhempas wookie menggeliat lemah sedikit bergumam. Di tidurnya wookie tersenyum senang. Tersenyum karena ada yesung kah?. Yesung mengusap kepala wookie gemas, dan meninggalkan wookie dikamarnya.

"saya permisi dulu ahjum-"

"jangan panggil begitu !, kau sudah lupa kalau dulu kamu sering memanggil aku dengan panggilan umma!."protes ahjumma dengan mempoutkan bibirnya mirip dengan wookie.

#Flashback#

_"heechullie !.."panggil leeteuk . heechul menoleh kan kepalanya dan tersenyum, leeteuk menghampiri heechul yang berhentikan aktivitasnya menyiram tanaman dan mereka saling berpelukan._

_"aiihhss… kau rupanya ada apa ?.. "Tanya heechul , dia sedikit kesusahan saat menggendong anak kecil berusia satu tahun di dorongannya dekat penyiraman ._

_"aku kesini ingin menitipkan yesung !, aku dan kangin akan pergi ke chin menuntaskan perkerjaan kami dan tentu saja membuat yesung ku tidak teruru nanti!"jelas leeteuk , sambil menggandeng tangan yesung._

_"oh ne~ aku kira ada apa!.. Annyeong yesung!.. wookie ayo cepat sapa yesung hyung!"suruh heechul kepada wookie untuk memberisalam pada yesung. Wookie yang bisa berbicara dengan benar dan mematuhi kata-kata orang tersenyum dan melambaikan salam._

_"Ahnyeonghh .. yehsungh hyungh!(anyeong yesung hyung!)"sapa wookie dengan senyuman manis sehingga pipi chubby nya terlihat semakin chubby.  
><em> 

_Yesung hanya menunduk sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal. Dia kesal karena ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya secara mendadak._

_"yesungie balas dong sapaan wookie!"suruh leeteuk pelan._

_"…"Tapi tidak digubris oleh yesung ._

_"aish .. anak ini!.. mianhe chullie wookie!"pinta leeteuk ._

_"gwenhchanah(gwenchana)"ceplos wookie , membuat chullteuk tertawa gemas dengan apa yang dikatakan wookie._

_=kyuminyewook=_

_"yesung panggil aku eomma ne?"pinta heechul , yesung yang mulai membaik moodnya , mulai tesenyum dan mengangguk._

_"Ne Ah- maksudku eomma!^^"_

_"bagus!.. sekarang mau tidak temani wookie disini ?.. eomma mau masakan makan malam untuk kalian !" pinta heechul lagi . yesung hanya mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan wookie . manis . _

=/flashback off/= 

Kini berjalan menuju rumah nya , di setiap langkahnya yesung terus memikirkan wookie yang sudah 9 tahun seharus nya 10 tahun tapi yesung harus kembali ke china selama 1 tahun menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Yesung sudah menganggap wookie saeng nya yang paling imut mungkin karena dia satu-satunya saeng yang yesung miliki.

"Ah~ sebentar lagi!.. aku takut dia menunggu lama!.."kata yesung ingat dengan janjinya pada seseorang , dengan langkah cepat dia menuju rumahnya.

"Annyeong oppa!"sapa seorang yeoja dari dalam rumah saat yesung sudah sampai dirumahnya. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"annyeong chagy!.."balas yesung , dia memeluk yeoja yang menyambutnya mengecup pipi yeoja manis itu dengan pelan .

"Oppa jangan buat ku malu /"kata yeoja itu malu. Yesung hanya tersenyum gelid an mengusap pipi yeoja itu.

"Ya Raehyun chagy~ kita kan sering melakukannya^^"goda yesung pada yeoja , raehyun hanya mempout kan bibirnya dan menggandeng tangan yesung ke meja makan.

"Oppa ayo makan!.. jangan menggombal terus Ayok!.."katanya mendudukan yesung disalah satu kursi makan. Meja yang sudah penuh dengan hidangan lezat yang membuat yesung kelaparan.

"Wow tunggu ada apa ini?.. tumben sekali kamu masak yang banyak?"Tanya yesung heran.

"aku hanya ingin merayakan sesuatu !"jawab Raehyun santai , membuat yesung bingung.

"mwo?.. tentang apa?"

"aku akan tinggal disini oppa!"jawab raehyun senang. Yesung senang mendengarnya langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja itu .

"benar-benar berita yang mengasyikan!"kata yesung senang .

=kyuminyewook=

Dipagi yang cerah wookie terbangun dengan malas , direnggangkan otot-ototnya itu , matanya mengerejap-rejap lucu.

"uhhh… ngantuk!"gerutunya , badannya sudah siap-siap terjatuh dalam kasur meneruskan mimpinya.

"wookie!"seru seseorang yang sangat wookie kenal membuat niatnya luntur, siapa lagi orang itu selain yesung hyung-NYA!

"wookie , yesung hyung ada diluar katanya dia ingin mengajak wookie lari !, cepat bergegas dia"

"ne eomma wookie bakalan siap-siap!"jawab wookie riang memotong perkataan heechul.

=kyuminyewook=

"Wook-ie"panggil yesung saat mendengar teriakan wookie menggema di kata-kata itu berhenti saat melihat wookie yang sudah siap dengan tampilannya , dengan hoodie merah bergaris hitam , celana training hitam bergaris hiram memadukan semuanya. Perfect. 

"hyung ayo!.."ajak wookie , yesung tersadar dari lamunannya mulai melangkah tapi langkah mereka terhenti mendengar teriakan memandang raehyun aneh, dalam hatinya dia tidak mengenal sama sekali yeoja itu.

"yecung h-yung dia ciap-"

"aku yeojachingu yesung hyung dari jepang adik manis^^"jawab raehyun cepat , yesung hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut yeoja nya itu gemas. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka wookie membalikan tubuhnya untuk menangis pelan. Yesung menatap aneh wookie, dia membalikan tubuh mungil itu dan sungguh kaget melihat wajah wookie yang sudah digenangi airmata.

"loh adik manis gwenchana?"Tanya raehyun, yesung menatap yeoja itu menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mereka(yawook) berdua saja, Raehyun menunduk lemah.

"jangan lama-lama oppa!"pinta raehyun lemah dan pergi ke rumah yesung.

"wookie gwenchana?"Tanya yesung . wookie hanya terus terisak pelan, matanya yang terpejam terus melelehkan cairan asin.

"hukss… hyung..hukss… calanghae.. hukss.."kata wookie dalam isakannya. Yesung tersenyum

"Nado saranghae ~ kau saeng h-"

"aku mencintai hyung cebagai kekacih bukan cebagai hyung! Hukss…"bantah wookie , diapun meninggalkan yesung hyung terdiam , mungkin sedang mencerna kata-lata wookie tadi.

"kau hanya dongsaeng ku wookie!~"gumam lirih yesung sangan lirih!

#TBC#

balasan Review :

**yongie13**** : ****nih udah apdet jangan lupa review ditunggu coment nan panjang darimu :* gomawo udah mau baca !:* ****mian yang part satu dibikin pendek dan yang ini juga kayaknya^^**

**Diitactorlove : ** **semua itu udah kejawab disini kan chingu? :* ditunggu reviewnya lagi :* ****mian yang part satu dibikin pendek dan yang ini juga kayaknya^^**

**Lee HyonJoon : ****annyeong chingu!.. tau tuh kyuminyewook masih playgroup aja udah cinta-cintaan pantes kalo udah gedenya menikah #PLAK hehe~ niih chapternya udah muncul!.. mian yang part satu dibikin pendek dan yang ini juga kayaknya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

=kyuminyewook=

_"aku mencintai hyung cebagai kekacih bukan cebagai hyung! Hukss…" _

Kata-kata wookie menggema ditelinga yesung, dia tidak menyangka dongsaengnya yang lucu , dan menggemaskan itu menyukainya secara berlebihan.

"Aiisshhh!"gerutu yesung, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sekarang menjadi tatapan aneh di kelasnya. Semua memandangnya seperti berkata 'kau-kenapa-kepala-besar-?'

"kim Yesung kaluar dari kelas sekarang juga!"teriak songsaenim yang terkenal kejam dimata pelajaran fisiki dan biologi Myerin (Author: disini gua jadi jahat ya? =_=) , dengan langkah lunglai yesung keluar kelas .

gara-gara namja kecil bernawa wookie itu membuatnya kacau, bukan karena sikap namja itu tapi dari pernyataan kemarin. Ck , kim yesung sekarang merasa bodoh.

=kyuminyewook=

"hukss..hukss.."isak namja manis dipelukan namja manis lainnya, namja yang memeluknya hanya menatap prihatin .

"cudah wookie jangan nangis~ wookie hallus kuat !.. "kata namja manis yang memeluk.

"ming-"

"sstttt….. kyu diem kenapa ciih!"kata ming pelan saat namja evil datang beserta teriakan yang gak jelas.

"w-wookie kamu kenapa?.. jatoh? Mana yang luka?"Tanya kyu so' tahu , ming yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal.

"wookie hukss.. gak.. hukkss… jatohh… hukss.. tapi telluka hukss… "jawab wookie , kyu dan ming menatap wookie heran.

"wookie luka dimana?"Tanya kyumin kompak(lagi).

"dicinih kyu ! huks.. huweee~~~~"rajuk wookie dan kembali menangis dipelukan ming. Kyumin sweatdroop mendengarnya dan saling bertatapan . tatapan itu berkata'kita-hallus-cali-cala-buat-nyembuhin-luka-wookie-!'

"wookie halli ini kita jalan-jalan yuk?"ajak ming dengan memelas , wookie yang asalnya ingin protes kini menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Kyumin tersenyum senang. 

=kyuminyewook=

"ming !, kyu emang kita mau kemana cih?"Tanya wookie dalam mobil , matanya tidak lepas memandang keluar jendela .Dia terlalu malas untuk melihat kemesraan kyumin , kyumin kini sedang saling bercanda walau jika dilihat dari dekat hanya kyu lah yang menjahili ming .

"kyu! , Ming!"panggil wookie lagi .

"Eh?.. kita mau ke lotte wolld!, kita cenang-cenang dicana !, Ya KYU cellius cedikit!"jawab ming senang tapi memandang kyu langsung cemberut kembali karena kyu menirukan gayanya dari belakang.

=kyuminyewook=

"WAAHH!... Daebak!"puji kyuminwook , mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat permainan yang mengasyikan.

"wookie kamu mau main apa dulu?"Tanya ming . wookie berpikir dengan gaya menaruh telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya yang di tekuk . kyeopta.

"wookie mau main itu!"kata wookie menunjuk permainan yang penuh dengan arena bermain cowok , tentu saja membuat wajah ming cemberut . ming melirik kyu yang berbinar-binar dan mengangguk senang mendukung wookie. 'pasti aku akan di duakan ! hukss..'pekik ming sedih .

"Kajja!.."

disaat bermain kyuminwook terasa senang , tapi tidak hanya diam ditempat mereka pergi membeli pernak pernik lucu dan bagus . minwook membeli sebuah bandana kuping kelinci dan kyu membeli bandana kucing hitam, walau awalnya ming merengek untuk kyu memakai bandana kelinci juga seperti yang dia dan wookie membuat kyu menolak tapi secara halus.

Tiba-tiba saat langkah wookie berhenti saat melihat-lihat sekeliling taman bermain itu. dia melihat seseorang ,tidak bahkan dua sekaligus . mereka namja dan yeoja yang saling menggenggam dan tertawa riang.

"yecung hyung~"panggil pelan ryeowook , kini mata wookie digenagi air yang sebentar lagi akan turun . Dia menatap dua sejoli itu nanar , apa lagi dia melihat senyuman ceria dari bibir yesung bukan untuk nya tapi untuk Raehyun .

"Wookie kenapa bel-"kata ming tapi kata-katanya kaku saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dan menatap wookie bergantian. Dia menyadari wookie tidak ada disampingnya lagi , dia menatap lurus kedepan. Kini dia tahu kenapa wookienya itu menangis tersendu-sendu tadi disekolahan.

dari kejauhan kyu merasa terlalu lama menunggu sungmin yang meminta izin untuk menghampiri wookie yang terdiam kaku.

"yak!, Wa-"sebelum kyu protes dia pun mengikuti tatapan dua namja manis dihadapannya kini , dan bibirnya mulai tercekat melihat pemandangan yang didapatnya. Seperti pemikiran sungmin tadi dia tahu penyebabnya kenapa namja berambut merah kehitaman itu menangis.

"Wookie lebih baik kita hampili saja yecung hyung!.. "kata kyu akhirnya.

"Yak kyu jangan!, itu buat wookie cedih caja iyakan wookie?"tolak ming tidak setuju. Wookie ikut mengangguk.

"benal itu kyu kita pasti jadi pembuat macalah di kencan meleka!"lirih wookie , ming dan kyu menatap iba. Dengan cepat kyu menggeleng.

"cudah tidak apa-apa!. Tidak akan mengganggu ko aku yakin wookie chagy~ !"kata kyu , dan menarik ming serta wookie cepat. Yang ditarik hanya pasrah hingga mendekati kedua sejoli itu.

=kyuminyewook=

Disaat yesung dan Ryehyun tertawa riang dia tidak sengaja melihat wookie dan 2 temannya saling bergandengan. Sedikit tersirat sedih saat wookie hanya tertunduk lemas ditarik oleh temannya, kini perasaan yesung jadi tidak enak.

"wookie?.. sedang apa kamu disini?"Tanya yesung . wookie hanya menunduk dan tidak bisa memandang kedepan , pemandangan baginya sangat menyesakkan , karena tangan yesung dan raehyun saling mengait.

"yecung hyung dan noona kita boleh gabung gak?"Tanya kyu . yesung dan raehyun tersenyum menerimanya, tapi tunggu sepertinya hanya raehyun yang tersenyum seperti itu . yesung memandangi wookie yang hanya terdiam, sesekali wookie berusaha memandang sejoli itu tapi hanya tatapan yang dari yesung yang didapatnya , dan kembali menunduk.

"Ne~ tentu saja boleh saeng~ siapa nama kalian hmm?"Tanya raehyun.

"Lee sungmin a.k.a Ming imnida!"

"Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyu imnida! Kami beldua cahabat wookie di sekolah ! Noona ciapa nya yecung hyung?"Tanya kyu setelah memperkenalkan diri, ming dan wookie tercekat mendengar pertanyaan kyu.

"Aku ini Ye-"

"sudah lah sekarang kita naik wahana saja yuk !"potong yesung , dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut raehyun , entah mengapa dia kini bisa menjawab kepeihan hati wookie yang menjerit '_ku mohon jangan mengulangnya lagi!_'. Raehyun memandang yesung aneh.

"Eh?.. ayo hyung !."kata kyu senang . ming hanya mengangguk senang , tapi tiba-tiba wookie menggeleng pelan.

"A-ani mian wookie tidak bica ikut!, wookie udah capek tadi main cama ming dan kyu!"tolak wookie halus dengan sedikit perih. Yesung memandang sedih pada wookie entah karena penolakannya atau alasannya.

"mau hyung natar wookie?"Tanya yesung , wookie menatap yesung dan kembali menunduk.

"A-ni~ . tidak usah hyung !, wookie bica panggil cupil ko!"tolak wookie kembali , dia melangkah pergi sesudah membungkuk untuk pamit.

"…"yesung tidak menanggapi dia hanya memandang tubuh wookie yang semakin lama semakin menjauh tidak lupa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, karena menangis . ya wookie menangis saat ini.

Dan dengan berat hati yesung kembali bermain tanpa wookie. 

=kyuminyewook=

"ARRGGGHHTTT!"erang yesung , dia mengacak rambutnya kesal, kesal karena hatinya setiap bermain tadi hanyalah wookie dan wookie yang dia sesak menyelubunginya saat mendengar percakapan kyumin tadi setelah wookie tadi pergi .

FLASHABACK

"kacian wookie~ !, yak kyu kau bilang kecini mau ilangin kecedihan wookie!, kok malah buat wookie nangis lagi?"gumam ming polos.

_'Apa?.. jadi dia menangis lagi?'_batin yesung.

"Hehe~ kyu kan gak tau kalo kayak gini!"kata kyu . sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"hah balu peltama kali wookie ancul kayak gini!, dia kan dulu peliang caat nunggu yecung hyung pulang dali china!."

_'jadi dia berusaha kuat tanpa ku saat ini?'_batin yesung lagi.

"huum!.. aku jadi ingat kata wookie dia pelnah diaja pelgi ke palis(read: Paris) buat nerusin keljaan appa nya!, tapi dia nolak gitu ajabuat nungguin yecung hyung!"

_'mianhe wookie ~ aku.. aku salut dengan penantian mu!. Dasar aku itu hyung yang pabbo!'_

"eh yecung hyung ayo kita main !, ayo noona!"kata kyu , aku kembali berusaha tidak gugup.

=FLASHBACK OFF=

"aku merasa jadi orang terbodoh didunia ini menelantarkan perasaan seseorang yang setia kepadaku!"sesal yesung , dia melihat foto yang terpajang di figura dekat meja lampunya itu. dua namja yang saling tersenyum cerang dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan. Dan disampingnya foto yesung dan raehyun yeoja asal jepang karena kebetulan juga dia sekolah dicina , mungkin nama raehyun didapatnya saat dikorea dari nama sbenarnya yang bernama Arisa Nobuga.

"Haahhh… bagaimana dengan raehyun?"Tanya yesung menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat membaringkan tubuh lelahnya.

"dia sudah terlalu baik bersama ku~ "kata yesung sebelum masuk kealam mimpinya saking lelahnya dia dengan pikiran.

=kyuminyewook=

"Eomma ~"panggil wookie manja sebelum tidur , haaechul menoleh saat mengaduk susu untuk anaknya.

"aku ingin ikut appa ke palis!"kata wookie , heechul menautkan alisnya aneh.

"Kenapa menjadi berubah pemikiran begitu hmm?,"Tanya heechul , wookie menggeleng .

"Wookie kangen Appa!"

"yasudah emm~ lusa kita berangkat ne?"kata heechul tidak penuh curiga lagi setelah mendengar alasan itu.

=TBC =

RnR Please!.

Sedih gak banyak yang ripuw tapi gapapalah~^^ Silent Reader TINGKATKAN TAPI MUDAH-MUDAHAN FICT INI GAK AKAN LANJUT KALO LAIAN GITU TERUS^^

yang udah ripiuw author bilang **"SARANGHAE! Mian kalo plotnya rada aneh!, Author langsung terbit tanpa menimbang dan melihat dulu! , terlalu lelah! , semoga suka! "**


	4. PERHATIAN!

HIATUS!  
>SAATNYA HIATUS!, MIANHE KALO AUTHOR YANG ABAL INI BUKAN BIKIN CHAPTER 4 MALAH BIKIN PENUMUMAN YANG GAK PENTING INI! .<p>

AUTHOR MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH MAU RIVEW!.

AUTHOR GAK AKAN LAMA KO HIATUSNYA SELAMA 2BULAN LEBIH! ADA YANG MENNTIKAN KU?.. MUDAH-HAN ADA BERARTI PEDULI PADA NASIB SANG CAST YANG ADA DI DALAM FICT REAL BUATAN SAYA INI! .

ADMIN BAKALAN MUNCULIN FANFICT YANG UDAH DIMUNCULIN DI FB!.

CONTAK AUTHOR FACEBOOK : .?id=100003380591717

MAKASIH YANG MAU ADD / BERTEMAN SAMA SAYA!.

SARANGHAE SPOONKYU :*

ANAKNYA KYUMIN , CUCU EUNHAE , ADIKNYA YEWOOK !

BALASAN RIVEW :

MIANHE KALO AUTHOR DI CHATER 3 PENUH KESALAHAN KARENA AUTHOR GAK RIVEW LAGI! , AUTHOR DIKEJAR MASA !, DAN WAKTU ! MIANHE SEBELUMNYA !


End file.
